


how to burn your office down

by mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)



Series: wti [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn, The World Is On Fire, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe
Summary: “I wanted to look presentable for the editorial board for once,” hemmed Jackson.jinyoung/jackson, pg-13; kissing while time pressured
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: wti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089803
Kudos: 12





	how to burn your office down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [как спалить офис](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458476) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim). 



It’s one of those stupid days when one tiny editorial office is flooded with too many large occurrences, and all of them are happening at once and at the same time. All those events have to be processed and published, and even Bambam (“what do you mean by _even_ ,” he scoffs indignantly every time, “the world of fashion has more news in a minute than all of you have in a day”) steams and rushes about saying that chief editor has this-and-that, but then with the same steam scribbles messages to their photo editor. Photo editor Jamie Park sits right next door, but for some reason, Bambam is shy to drop in himself. “It’s very suspicious,” whispers Mark into Yugyeom’s ear as they are sitting in the dining hall, “but he is usually shy in the days he can’t control the immaculacy of his appearance.”

Yugyeom and Mark find time to go to the dining hall, but it still doesn’t make this day any less frantic.

Trump posts on Twitter about new sanctions in response to old Chinese schemes. There is a tanker burning in the Gulf of Mexico (“It’s the Somali pirates,” Bambam is immediate to report, and when Jackson tries to explain to him the distance between the Somali and Mexico, he scoffs in contempt, and afterwards he is proven to be right. Somehow no one understands the trajectory of what the Somali pirates are thinking better than the chief of the fashion department).

The tanker is on fire and OPEC+ session burns the same way because its agreements have to be reached once again — while some new sanctions might be introduced in the meantime.

Inside the Energy department, Youngjae is on fire too, and he just tries to sew all the incomplete pieces of information together into a neat temporary digest.

Jinyoung drags Jackson into a storage room and kisses him in a frenzy many, many times, even before he shuts the door.

Jinyoung burns too — all day long, burns terribly and unbearably, burns through the floor and as far as the guard post on the ground floor. Jackson came to the office wearing a necktie. How can you not?

“Jinyoung-a-a-a,” lowly moans Jackson into his lips and puts his fingers above Jinyoung’s that are holding the necktie in a firm grasp.

Jackson’s lips are dry, and he smells of methyl toothpaste because he always brushes his teeth after lunch. Jinyoung can’t brag that his habits are as good as that.

Jackson has an editorial board at a Sharp Like A Bullet After Lunch o’clock and that time has passed like five kisses ago, and Jinyoung has two brief articles due, four — ready for editing, and a quarterly marketing strategy discussion with the marketing department. But there should be something good about this workday, something good enough to balance out all the large events that have befallen on them. With an evident regret, Jinyoung lets go of Jackson’s necktie that has noticeably gone loose around his neck and watches carefully as he straightens it back. 

“I wanted to look presentable for the editorial board for once,” hems Jackson. 

Jinyoung’s eyes narrow cleverly when he, not being able to pull Jackson in closer by this necktie and kiss him hard and hungrily, maps out his mouth with his tongue for the millionth time, squeezes Jackson’s thigh.

“Well, I understand what you think about this kind of presentability now,” signs Jackson and quickly kisses him once more before it’s time to leave.

“Caught on fire alright,” nods Jinyoung. “No worse than that tanker.”

They wouldn’t survive without a pinch of black humour, of course.

Right before he leaves the storage room, Jinyoung can feel a slap on his backside. Yeah, right, he wouldn’t survive without this too. But together — he can try his best.


End file.
